1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display substrate, and more particularly to a display substrate used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a display substrate having an array of thin-film transistors (TFTs) integrally provided thereon for driving respective pixel-electrodes of respective pixels, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate and having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. In the LCD panel, electric fields of respective intensity and/or orientation are applied to the liquid crystal layer to control light transmissivity, so that a desired image can be displayed.
In addition to the basic LCD panel, the typical LCD device includes a gate driving part structured for outputting gate signals to corresponding gate lines of the display substrate and a data driving part structured for outputting data signals to corresponding data lines of the display substrate. The gate lines are typically provided as extending substantially perpendicular to the data lines. The gate and data driving parts are generally mounted on the LCD panel in the form of respective monolithically integrated circuits or chips.
Recently, in order to decrease a total size of the LCD panel and improve manufacturability of the LCD panel, the gate driving part and/or the data driving part are(is) directly and monolithically integrated on the display substrate. When the gate driving part is directly integrated on the display substrate, it typically includes a circuit part for generating synchronized gate signals and a plurality of signal lines for transmitting synchronous driving signals and/or other signals to the circuit part. The circuit part typically includes a plurality of metal patterns, and the metal patterns are formed by patterning metal layers of different deposition steps (e.g., metal-1, metal-2). The metal layers may include one or more metals also used for forming the TFTs of the display pixels. During manufacture, it is possible for shorts to develop between crossing portions of a first metal pattern and of a second metal pattern so that the gate driving part becomes misoperated in that shorted section as a result.